My Saviour
by SakuraTree999
Summary: Ever since Juvia was young, everyone thought she was bad luck. Everywhere she went, she brought the rain with her. She couldn't control it, it was just a curse. Everyday she cried herself to sleep and got bullied at school. But that all stopped when she came. Her saviour ... (One shot / Lyon x Juvia)


**Heyoo guys! I just wanted to make a one shot about Juvia and Lyon. I love that couple! ^^D**

**Anyway, I hope u enjoy! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

_**My Saviour**_

_"Ugh, why don't you just leave?!"_

_"Yeah, you Rain Woman!"_

_A small blue haired girl buried her pale face into her knees, as the children in her class insulted her._

_"I .. I .." The girl whispered through her knees._

_"You're a curse! Why were you even born?" A girl with purple hair and green eyes hissed._

_"I feel sorry for the mother who gave birth to this accident!" A boy with silver hair and green eyes spat._

_Juvia Lockser hugged her knees tighter, wishing that she could just die._

_Sometimes she wished that she was deaf so she couldn't hear any of the insults. She wished that she never existed._

_It was a known fact that Juvia wasn't normal. Everywhere she went, she brought the rain with her. She couldn't control it. It's something that has been with her all her life. A curse._

_Juvia has never seen what they call the "Bright Blue Sky". Even though she wanted to, she couldn't. The rain always surrounded her and dark grey clouds filled the sky._

_"Come on guys, let's go." The leader of the gang said. They all glared at Juvia once more and then they left, mumbling more insults. Juvia continued to sit there, her face still in her knees._

_More tears streamed down her face._

_"Why is it me? Why am I the curse?" She asked her self as she cried even more._

_Little did she know, there was a silver haired boy who watched what happened all that time ..._

_XXX_

"Lyon, hurry up! We'll be late for school!" Gray Fullbuster called out to his brother, Lyon Fullbuster.

"I'm coming I'm coming, jeez." Lyon mumbled as he swung his bag over his right shoulder.

"What, no breakfast today?" Gray asked, raising a brow. Knowing Lyon, who would never skip out on breakfast. Especially if it was Uitear's blueberry pancakes.

"Just not that hungry." Lyon shrugged.

"What ever you say. Come on, let's go." Gray said. They both grabbed their skate boards and made their way out the house.

...

The two boys reached the school's rusty silver gates of their high school, Fairy Tail Academy.

"Yo, Gray! Lyon!" Natsu Dragneel called as he ran up to the two brothers.

"What's up Natsu?" Gray asked as he bro fisted his best friend.

"Nothin' much, just chillin' with Gajeel. Jellal was too bust flirting with Erza." Natsu rolled his eyes.

"What about you and Lisanna? Aren't you a thing?" Lyon asked, raising a brow suspiciously. Natsu suddenly turned red.

"H-Hell no! Why you pickin' on me anyways? Gray loves Lucy!" Natsu shouted. Then it was Gray's turn to turn red.

"S-shut up you bastard!" Gray screeched and Lyon chuckled.

"What about you Lyon, who do you like?" Natsu asked.

"True. Who is it? Mira? Erza? Lucy? Lisanna? Bisca? Levy? Shiori?" Gray questioned. Lyon turned away, a slight blush on his cheeks.

"I don't like any of them." He stated. Natsu and Gray both raised a brow, clearly not convinced.

"Whatever you say~!" Gray sang. Lyon gritted his cheeks.

"Urasai, baka!" Lyon shouted.

_***Riiiiinnnnggg!***_

"Well, there goes the bell." Natsu said.

"Let's go guys." Gray said and Lyon and Natsu nodded.

The trio walked into the school building and made their way to their class room.

"Mornin' Mocao." Natsu said as he made his way to his seat - next to Lisanna.

"It's Mocao-_sensei_." Mocao corrected and Natsu rolled his eyes. Gray went to sit in his seat in between Mira and Lucy. Shiori, Levy, Gajeel and Erza sat at the front.

Lyon made his way to the back behind Lucy. He started a conversation with her and Gray, but he just couldn't help but notice a blue haired girl staring out the window. She was on the back row as well but on the far side.

Lyon has seen her a couple of times but he just didn't know her name.

Lyon could tell that the girl had a dark aura surrounding her.

_'I wonder why she's always alone ..'_ Lyon thought.

"OK class, take out your text books." Mocao-sensei ordered and the class did as what they were told.

Lyon listened to what the teacher was saying, but his eyes kept darting towards that blue haired girl.

_XXX_

Juvia sat under them beautiful Sakura Tree. She watched as many petals fell from the trees and floated down onto the lush green grass. Juvia managed to catch one and she studied the texture and colour of it.

"So pretty .." She whispered as she let it float down to the bottom.

She then suddenly remembered that she had some horrible maths home work to do. She quickly rummaged through her bag and fished out her math book. She immediately started to do her home work.

She was so deep into her work, she didn't notice foot steps coming towards her.

"Well well well, why isn't it the curse of Fairy Tail Academy!" A boy smirked. Juvia froze. She slowly looked up to see a boy with silver hair and emerald green eyes.

"T-Tyrone .." She whispered. Next to him was a girl with purple hair and teal green eyes, and another one with blonde hair and emerald green eyes.

The purple haired one picked up Juvia's book and ripped it into shreds. She then scattered it all over Juvia who watched, her eyes widened.

"Get her." Tyrone muttered. The blonde girl came and kicked Juvia on the stomach.

"Kya!" Juvia screamed in pain as the purple haired girl pulled her hair. The blonde one kicked her bags and punched Juvia in the stomach, which made Juvia hunch over, clutching her stomach.

The purple one continued to kick her side, then her face. They bot stomped on her back, her face, her arms and legs as well.

Many cries of pain could be heard from Juvia.

"Oy oy, what's going on here?" A voice asked. The two girls and Tyrone turned around to see Lyon standing there, his arms crossed.

"What do you want, Fullbuster?" Tyrone spat.

Lyon ignored him and walked towards Juvia who was crying on the floor. His eyes widened at the sight and then he narrowed his eyes. He turned around and glared daggers at them.

"Was this your doing?" He asked dangerously. The girls trembled but Tyrone just smirked.

"What if it was?" Tyrone asked. Lyon punched Tyrone in the face and the girls gasped. Juvia laid on the ground unconscious.

"Y-you bastard!" Tyrone shouted. He kicked Lyon in the stomach which sent Lyon flying.

"Go Tyrone-sama!" The two girls cheered, sparks in their eyes.

Lyon stood up. He charged towards Tyrone and kneed him in the face, while in mid-air, he spun around and kicked Tyrone on the face again, which sent him flying. Lyon landed on his two feet gracefully, brushing the imaginary dust of his hands.

The two girls quivered in fear then ran away, Tyrone doing the same. Lyon sighed and turned to Juvia. He walked towards her and bent down, lifting her head up. He brushed her fringe out of her face.

Suddenly, Juvia's eyes slowly lifted up and her eyes met with Lyon's. Lyon slightly blushed. He never realised that she was this beautiful.

"E-erm..." Lyon stuttered.

"W-Were you the one w-who saved me?" Juvia asked.

"Eerm, well.. yeah. You could say that .." Lyon smiled.

"Juvia is sorry for putting you into all that trouble. They were attacking Juvia because she is a curse." Juvia whispered.

"A curse?" Lyon questioned.

"Everywhere Juvia go's, the rain follows. Juvia can't control it. J-Juvia.." Tears started to fall from her eyes. She started sobbing and Lyon pulled her to his chest. She sobbed for a while.

Lyon gently placed his hand on her pale cheek and smiled warmly.

"Don't say that you're a curse." He told her. "You're very special, you're one of a kind."

Juvia started to blush crimson.

"Any time you're in trouble, make sure to call me. I'll be there." He winked at her and Juvia had steam coming out her ears.

Juvia felt her heart skip a beat.

_'It's him ..'_ She thought.

_'He's Juvia Saviour. My saviour.'_

* * *

**FINISHED! I hope u enjoyed this one shot :) I really like Lyon x Juvia. I find them so CUTE! :D**

**Anyway, plz read some of my other stories as well!**

**TYSM! ^^D**

**Bye bye! :'D**

**~ SakuraTree999**


End file.
